Commuted Sentences
by sassa001
Summary: Just a little story I wrote during school because I wanted too!


A/N: This is random but thanks to my friend Jez for proof reading my story at school, thanks to my other friends Faridah, Areeba, Nadege, Aisling and Riya for putting up with my CSI mind; Bethia for being mad, but most of all my parents for fixing my television so I can watch CSI.

Also Areeba told me to tell y'll to read her story on _'Wattpad' _called 'me_, the teacher and a chase.'_

Disclaimer: Seen others put this up. Thought I better cover my back as I do not want CBS suing me, a 12 year old kid for my lunch money. I don't own CSI: NY or anything else apart from my CSI collection.

REMEMBER RATE AND REVIEW!

"Four older brothers and a detective sergeant for a father. Did the old man dust you for prints when you got home from a date? "Flack asked. "Well if it were up to him, I wouldn't have known boys existed until I was 21." Jess responded. "I bet the boys knew you existed though" Flack muttered not realising Jess heard. Jess turned to face Don "Was that a line Flack? Did you just bust out your game on me?" "What?" Don asked as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"It was wasn't it?"

"My game? What game? I have no game. If I did that's probably as good as it gets."

"I think it's pretty good." Jess admitted.

"Oh Detectives" Amber Stanton appeared through Jess's open window. "Oh, not interrupting anything am I?" Amber got into the back of the car. "I noticed you've been trailing me for a couple a hours now so you may as well have a copy of my itinerary. We got lunch at Stangs in oh, 15 minutes. That might be a bit expensive on your boyfriend's salary." Jess blocked out everything else that she said and was thinking _'Why would anyone think that Don is my boyfriend. He is way too cute to be mine. He still has that other girl Devon. Damn' _

Amber got out of the car and went off somewhere.

"That woman pisses me off." Don said getting out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked looking confused.

"Finding something that will help me put her in cuffs next time I see her." He said whilst looking at the seat with his mini torch. He lifts up a strand of hair. Jess smiles "Not bad for a guy on a city salary."

Don blushed "Thank you."

Jess sat back in the car waiting for Don to get back in. When he did, he turned to her and asked for an evidence bag from the glove compartment. Jess took it from her and their hands briefly touched. Bolts of electricity shot through them both and Don let go. Jess asked "Are we going back to the precinct of follow Amber round more?"

Don thought for a moment then said "Some fresh air won't harm us." Jess and Don got out of the car and Jess waited for him on the side walk. They stayed close enough for their hands to brush every now and then. They finally caught up with Amber and she didn't notice them. They hid their badges and guns so they didn't scare anyone. All of a sudden Don grabbed Jess's hand. She was confused but didn't object. Then he pulled her towards an alley. When he stopped moving, she was about to ask something when he covered her mouth with his hand. She kept quiet. When he let go he said "Sorry, Devon was there and I still haven't broke up with her."

"Why would you break up with her?" Jess asked trying to be sympathetic.

"She is not the girl I like. I found out that there is another girl. She's beautiful, smart, sexy and WAY out of my league. I mean she probably won't pay attention to me and there is one rule. One rule I wish I could break."

"What rule?" Jess asked intrigued

"The no dating co-workers rule"

"It's someone from work? But there are only what 4 female members of staff and they are all uniformed."

"Angell. You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

Don didn't answer instead crashed his lips onto hers. She responded by letting him in. They pulled apart when oxygen was needed.

"Angell, that was amazing!"

"Don, don't call me that."

"Well what am I supposed to call you? No one knows your first name."

"My name is Jess." She said before walking away. Don was quicker and grabbed her wrist and spun her round. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again. "Don, don't do this, not here."

"Jess, I can't wait. I need to; I want to, I have to do this."

"I didn't say not to. I just said not here. My apartment is only 4 blocks away."

Don's eyes widened. He let her go before whispering to her ear "Lead the way"

Jess grabbed his arm and looped hers through. Not caring who saw they made their way towards Jess's apartment. Both wishing they had done this earlier.


End file.
